Luusi's adventures
by Kat Hunter
Summary: I actually play D&D at a local speciatly board game store where I live. This is my Saturday Character Luusi. All of the events are true. well Rp xD
1. Entry I

Entry I

I was from a large upscale town called Fallcrest. This is a journal that Im going to write every adventure that I take with my party. They are Ronin, Ren, Max, Shava, the Bear, Thorm, Geoffrey, and I, Luusi. Let's start from the beginning. As I said, I lived in the large upscale town of Fallcrest. There I lived with my mother and father. My mother, Ruby, taught me how to be 'Lady-like' and such. I did chores with her as a child. Father (Throm) was a high-class silversmith, with it being in the family for generations. He had everyone come to him for any armor, weapon, and silversmithing need. When I was 13, my mother died from an unknown disease, and as the years pasted, my father became abusive to me soon just locking me in my room all together because I was always trying to pursue my dream of becoming a warrior. I was 15 at the time. I was surrounded by dresses and upper class stuff. His plan was to try to change me by making me go insane in my room, eventually giving up on my dream and being a woman. Big mistake. By putting me in there it became more of something helpful to me. I had a lot of time in there. Some may say too much time, but I eventually devised a plan. The plan was to con my dad into thinking I had lost sanity and become a woman, and the steal all the weapons, armor, etc. until I could leave with out him noticing. It would be easy and quick. Only half a fortnight I estimated. So I started the scheme, hoping it would fool daft old Throm. The first 3 days were for him to see that I really did want to be a girl. Doing chores, cooking, dressing up, the whole thing. The 4th night while he was sleeping, I got some (lots) of chain and made chain mail armor. The 5th night I stole a long sword. It was either that or a dagger still left over so I chose the long sword. The 6th day I stole a new invention of his, what he called a Silver Flute. Instruments are always good to have. On the 7th, I found some old shorts and shirt and left through the window, never to be seen again by Throm. I was no longer known as Luusi the silversmith's daughter, or Heartthrob of the town of Fallcrest. I was known as Luusi the vagabond bard. I quickly found a nice place to sleep in the shadows and was out. In the morning I heard some noise over at Kolbold Castle and there I met my party. And that was just where the adventure began.

Luusi 


	2. Entry II

Entry II

Since I just started this journal, I'm going to just move forward to the present day. The party I met at Kolbald hall? Almost all of them died with the exception for me, Thorm, and Geoffrey. (And the bear.) That's when we met up with our current group Thorm, Bear, Geoffrey, Ronin, Ren, Max, Shava, and I. Ronin's like an older brother to me and actually listens to me. Some of the others think just because im 17 I don't have as much knowledge. None of them really know where I was from and don't really know where that I have quite a bit of knowledge, just not a lot of experience. Ren (Wolfie) and I have some issues with each other. Well, I guess it's kind of my fault that I threaten to kill him all the time, but he oddly reminds me of our cleric back with my original group. He is like another brother on the inside but we butt heads otherwise. Max, well I don't really know much about her. She doesn't really like humans, but she's an amazing at spells. Geoffrey doesn't like me anymore. Long story, later I'll talk about it. Thorm and Bear are kind of neutral. He doesn't really care. Shava is a friend but she won't do any of my dirty work.

Until Next time,

Luusi


	3. Entry III

Entry III

We'll talk about what just happened because I don't want to talk about anything before that. There was a thing called a Collector. He was impaling bodies on his spiked and of course Ren being an insanely impulsive wolfie charged after the thing and Geoffrey followed. I ran up behind a bush and yelled at them saying we need to leave. The stupid thing picked up Geoffrey and impaled him on his back and with him yelling so hard, he didn't hear me and just saw me sitting there and now hates me. After we finally killed the thing, we saw an inscription on the shell saying property of a goblin group. I also slapped Ren in the back of the head for running after that. I also screamed at him 'Idiot'. Then when looking in a bush I saw something sparkly. I went towards it and IT WAS A UNICORN! I slowly went towards it and I actually got on it, but it got skittish, and it went into a full run past camp. Keep in mind, Ronin was trying to talk sense into Ren at the time! I got kicked off and in the wind I here _better luck next time._ I go back to camp with a few scratches and Ronin's flipping out. I say that I rode a unicorn and they didn't believe me. You could see the smile on Ren's face when it dawned on him that it was a unicorn. Almost instantly he said 'YOU LIAR!" and Geoffrey got mad at me. Even more. Which is why he now hates me. Because of it, Geoffrey didn't feed me dinner but Ronin gave me some of his. Thank you sooooo much Ronin. Oh and Max's spell book cursed us. Not saying anymore, end of story, Have a nice day!

Luusi


	4. Entry IV

Entry IV

So today was pretty interesting. I said nothing about fun, but interesting. To start off, no unicorn, but I could see some kind of regret in Ren's face, I have no idea why. In case you didn't know there is a group of people called The Iron Circle. I'm not getting into detail about them but we are trying to kill the group off because they're doing no good. (Well neither are we, but that's beside the point). Today we were going to try to stop the leader. Anyway, early this morning, before anyone was up except Geoffrey, Ronin ran away from camp saying something about his sister. *sigh* So, on our way into town to penetrate the Iron Circle headquarters, we ran into an Invoker named Adrian. Since our leader (Ronin) was gone, we made a group decision to let him tag along. I wonder what Ronin's going to think. With me having my bag of holding (in case you didn't know a bag of holding can hold 100lb worth of items and it will only weigh 1 pound) I pulled out 5 iron circle capes, we used once before when in iron circle territory. Shava also wasn't here. She went off drinking instead. She ditches a lot, and also Geoffrey still had his Red cape which he said was too cool to take off. You could call it easy, but the point is we got in. Then of course our invoker is near and dear to the gods and of course there had to be a rundown church and of course they had to go inside and of course there were tar devils inside doing some spell inside and of course Ren's anger management had to kick in and go charging in at them. I swear, lately the gods aren't on our side with throwing at us all these stupid demons and devils. Eventually, more people came and we killed them off, and Adrian did this ritual thing to the burnt down symbols of the 3 main gods Avandra, Bahamut, and Ersthis. We peered outside, and there was a giant mob of people who seemed to wait for us….

Luusi


End file.
